


Arlert's Pleasantries 2

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Armin is just finishing up some work at his family's bookstore. Eren comes to visit in the store with plans that could change their lives and relationship.Day 7- Eren's Gift
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	Arlert's Pleasantries 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7- Eren's Gift

The air was heavy with the scent of books as he checked in the new freight for the next day. It was almost six in the afternoon, but he had the day off the next day, because it was his birthday. He was going to dinner with his group of friends as they demanded. It was alright with him, he hadn't gotten to see them in a couple months and he missed spending time with them. So, he was working late.

'Arlert's Pleasantries' was a bookstore that his family created. He'd grown up surrounded by books, always eager to learn about anything and everything. It had caused him to travel abroad to further his education. Urged him to travel the world, like his parents had. In the end, however, he returned to Paradis-to Shinganshina. It had only been three years, since he'd lost his grandfather, but he'd kept the business going. He was almost done checking the late delivery and stretched his arms up into the air before mushing up the long blonde strands on top of his head, feeling the short buzz cut part.

He would need to re-shave it again soon as it was getting a bit long, but at least his hair was still short enough to look decent. It wasn't long enough to be distracting, unless he touched it, so he could ignore it. With that thought in mind he walked over to his Coffee machine. He took a pod and stuck it in the machine.

Arms wrapped around him as he moved to put the coffee cup to his mouth causing panic to fill his mind. The coffee cup fell out of his hand as he moved twisting himself out of the arms in a self-defense move a friend from high school had taught him. He jerked away from the arms to see his grinning boyfriend, Eren Jeager. All the panic left him and he frowned at him.

“Eren, you scared me half to death!” Armin said, smacking Eren lightly on the arm as the brunet laughed joyously at Armin's flustered face. “At least my cup was plastic.” He said looking down at the mess of coffee on the floor. A waste of Coffee, is what Armin thought, glad that he hadn't dumped it on any of the merchandise or his computer.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself,” Eren said, brushing his long brunet hair out of his face before reaching out to Armin and embracing him. Armin just sighed and hugged him back, knowing that he would forgive Eren. “I just happened to get off of work early and I decided to come down and see if you needed some help.”

“Well, you can help by cleaning up the mess you helped make.” Armin said, moving to grab a roll of paper towels. Eren complied and helped him clean up the mess.

“I'm surprised you're still working. The shop closed almost an hour ago,” Eren said, softly as Armin hummed and threw the soiled towels in the trash.

“I'm just finishing up writing an in-stock report,” Armin said, pulling away from Eren to make a new cup of coffee. He could feel Eren's gaze on him as he waited for the cup. It was a habit of Eren's to stare at him like that, when Armin was mad at him. “I'll be done in a couple of minutes, if you want to wait,” He said, taking the . He then turned back to Eren, who was standing their staring at him with that typical blank stare of him.

“Can I hold you, while you work,” He asked, staring down at Armin and Armin swore it looked like a puppy dog look.

“I suppose,” Armin said, knowing that Eren would do it anyway, whether he said no or not, just to annoy him. It took a minute before he was back into the flow of doing his reports as it was hard to focus on your work, when you were working with someone's arms around you. Though, Armin wouldn't admit he loved being held like this. He got almost half way through what he had left to do when he felt lips on the nape of his neck. The gasp of shock that escaped his mouth was follow with a light smack to the arms under him. “I'm almost done, can you wait before you do that sort of stuff.” He said, not wanting to type in the wrong numbers because his boyfriend wanted to play with him.

“No,” Eren said quietly, burying his face into Armin's shoulder, while his arms slid down to Armin's waist.

“We have cameras in here, you know.” Armin simply went back to work, while Eren laughed against his skin. He knew Eren wasn't trying to get into his pants at the moment, mostly because he wouldn't be so subtle.

“Don't worry, I know the owner,” He said as he took Armin's coffee that had been in front of the blond's waist.

“Very funny,” He said, as Eren pulled away to drink Armin's coffee. It was strange for Eren to drink coffee. He was more a tea drinker and only drank coffee, when he was stressed.

“Is there something wrong, Eren,” He said, glancing at Eren, while finishing up the last bit of the report. Eren looked at him curious for a moment before looking down at the coffee. “It's still hot. Don't burn yourself.” He was just glad that Eren drank coffee when something was wrong, than other things that could kill him or were illegal.

“Yeah,” He said, taking a sip before setting it aside. “Still really hot.”

“Why are you nervous,” Armin said, hitting submit button and touching Eren's hands. His eyes went to Eren's hazel ones that stared down to him.

“It's not a bad kind of nervous,” Eren said, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets. “I just have to wait for you to finish your work and I can let it out.”

“Well, I just finished the report,” Armin said, turning off his laptop and grabbing his cup. “Let me double check the front doors and we can head up stairs.” Armin said turning to look at Eren in an understanding way.

“Okay,” He said, straightening himself up, keeping his hands in his pockets. Armin walked out to the floor, letting Eren follow after him.

The setting sun shined through the window leaving the bookstore in a shadowed haze of red and gold. It lit up the store just enough that it

They checked the front door and made sure the shutter was tightly locked up. It was finally time to head up stairs and go to bed.

“Hey, comere for a second,” Eren said, causing Armin to turn to see Eren was not behind him, but there was something lit up down one of the isles.

“Eren, this isn't the place to be playing hide and-” Armin said walking down the isle he thought Eren went down and paused when he found that someone strung up decorative white lights. “Seek,” He said stopping to see Eren standing in the low lighting. A small smile was on his lips, obviously proud of himself. “What's this?” He said, a nervous look, thinking Eren was doing some corny birthday thing for him.

“Do you know what isle we're in,” Eren said, a small smile forming on his lips and Armin glanced around a the lights already knowing what isle they were in.

“Uh, the manga section,” He said, curious about what Eren was playing at. “Why,” He said, sensing Eren's nervousness and becoming nervous as well.

“Back when we were just graduated high school, this is where I awkwardly asked you out,” Eren said quietly, obviously embarrassed by it all. Armin nodded, instantly remembered that day and how Eren had loudly stated that he liked Armin.

It had been the start of their relationship beyond friendship, but Armin was still confused as to why they were back here.

“Yeah, it's only been five years. Of course, I do,” He said, keeping his mind on what was going on, not wanting it to wander. The last thing he wanted was to misunderstand the situation and make assumptions.

“Well, I'm going to do it again,” He said, stepping forward, his face clearly bright red.

“What?”

“I've always been awkward, starting fight, losing almost as many as I won. Through that time you always stayed by my side. Even when I did something completely unforgivable, you still forgave me,” Eren said, stepping forward causing Armin to freeze, unsure how to react. “I'm sure I will screw up more in the future and the world will only show us more challenges as we move forward.” He said, taking Armin's hand. “However, I know, I can face them, if you're facing them with me. Will you marry me,” He said, tilting his head, staring down at Armin.

“Yes.”


End file.
